


Sides

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Waiting for the verdict, Marla debates her thoughts.





	Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vengeful_MEDUSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengeful_MEDUSA/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Vengeful_MEDUSA’s “12. “Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself” Marla saying to Khan TOS” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/160417565360/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Waiting is agony, but she keeps her cool as best she can, as demure and immaculate as always. The only evidence of her anxiety is the steady pacing back and forth across the carpet of Khan’s quarters, but she tries to keep even that slow enough to almost appear casual. She’s sure he can see right through her. She moves anyway—she needs the outlet, the release of tension. Of all the mistakes she’s ever made, this was the worst.

And worst of all is that she’s not entire sure she regrets it. She is, after all, confined in the quarters given to _Khan_ , the rest of his crew divided up amongst the remaining guest quarters. She _did_ return her loyalties to the _Enterprise_ eventually, but not fast enough. Not before the damage was done. She realizes she’s been wringing her hands and drops them to her sides.

“You’d do better to retain your strength,” Khan purrs at her, all but lounging across the bed, propped handsome against the pillows. He looks as though he’s here by choice, as though he finds the whole thing amusing, though she’s sure he’ll be the picture of propriety when the guards come to collect them. He’ll be strong and stern before the captain: utterly unbroken. Looking at him makes her conundrum ever more difficult, and she averts her eyes again. Her painting didn’t do his beauty justice. 

She _does_ want to listen to him, to give in to his deep, soothing voice, though she’s worked hard all her life at her career. She doesn’t know whether she wants to suffer the court martial alone or beg for banishment with him, though their crimes are very different. She knows she won’t have any choice. Captain Kirk will dispense his justice, and she’ll lower her eyes and accept. But she _wants_ to make a case for herself anyway. The trouble is she just doesn’t know which case it will be.

She looks up when Khan leaves the bed, stalking suddenly towards her, silent but powerful. She stops in place, waiting, until he comes right in front of her. His gaze holds her at his mercy, and he tells her softly, “I understand why you acted so. If that is what you fear, you need not worry for my wrath. Your loyalty towards your crew is to be commended.” She’s long past fretting over his approval. Heedless, he reaches out to take her slender shoulders in his chiseled hands. He grips them tight and promises, “I will make a case for you. I’ll inform Kirk that I threatened you into my purposes, and that you can’t be held responsible for your actions.”

A part of Marla leaps at the idea, merely wanting to be _protected_ by an unstoppable force of nature like this ancient king. But she’s grown too much to leave the fantasy there, and she murmurs, “I’m going to handle it.”

“I will do it,” he insists, as though that’s that. His hands are already falling away.

When he’s just turned, she tells him plainly, “Despite what you think, I’m completely capable of taking care of myself.”

Khan freezes. Marla braces to defend herself, unsure of whether or not she regrets those words already. 

But Khan just grins at her. It’s a broad, intoxicating thing, full of fierce interest and approval. It makes her pulse race quicker, her breath coming shallow. She wishes she didn’t want to go with him. 

But she _does_ , and she knows who she’ll sit beside when the time comes.


End file.
